The Journey Begins
by Dramongaurd22
Summary: Ten year old Ash starts out his journey. This is not exactly like the show, but not completely different. Ash ages! Advanceshipping later on. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, it's me with another fic! I know that my other one is still going, but I've decided that it couldn't hurt to focus on this one as well, considering that I wanna give it a shot. This story is in response to a challenge and will start from the very beginning of Ash's journey, but will go differently. I hope this one turns out well. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Pallet Town, the home of the prestigious Oak Laboratory and the place hwere most trainers begin their journey in the Kanto region. However, today happens to be a very special day for the Town of pallet as two young boys are turning 10, and with that, will get their new trainer's license.

Our first young man is none other than the grandson of the mighty Professor Oak himself, Gary. Gary spent most of his time as a kid just watching pokemon and playing with them at his grandfather's lab. Now, while this is normal, he develpoed a friendship with another boy in town during this time, Ash Ketchum.

Ash and Gary were great friendsd starting out, but as they grew older, the two slowly became rivals as they tried to one up each other.

Our story will begin with the young trainer Ash Ketchum.

* * *

It was a peacefully quiet morning in Pallet. The pokemon slowly rising and people beginning to wake as well. But, one 10 year old was still fast asleep as the day quickly turned brighter.

"Ash."

Snoring.

"Ash.."

More snoring.

"ASH!"

"Agh!" Ash cried as he fell out of bed and hit the floor head first.

"Ash.." Ash's mother sighed. "You're gonna be late getting Professor Oak's lab dear."

At this thought, Ash was suddenly wide awake. "My trainer's license! My first pokemon!" Ash looked at the clock to see it was nearing 10 am. "I'm gonna be late!"

Ash quickly threw on a pair of old jeans and a jacket over his white T-shirt. He quickly fastened his shoes and put a white and blue baseball-like cap over his messy raven colored hair before he rushed down the stairs.

Ash bolted out the front door, leaving it wide open as he raced off to the lab down the street.

As Ash neared the lab, he bumped into Gary, literally.

"Ash!" Gary shouted at the excited youth. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Gary.." Ash replied sheepishly. "I just woke up and I'm hoping Professor Oak still has pokemon."

"Oh yeah?" Gary asked curiously. "Well it just so happens I'm going to see my grandpa about my first pokemon too."

"Really?" Ash asked. "Let's go together then." Gary agreed.

* * *

Ash and Gary quickly arrived at Oak's lab to find an old white haired man in a lab coat standing over a group of four red and white balls.

"Hey grandpa." Gary said as he and Ash entered the lab.

"Hello Gary, Ash." The professor said with a smile. "I'd hazard a guess as to why you're both here." The old man smiled happily.

"We're here for our pokemon." Ash told the knowing man. He nodded. Ash and Gary stood side-by-side as Professor Oak pulled two mechanical devices from a desk drawer.

"These are called Pokedex's." He told them, handing one to each of them. "These are preloaded with data and information on the known species of pokemon. Simply scanning a pokemon in front of you will allow you to learn about them. These will also act as your trainer's license. With this Pokedex you can compete in gym battles or various events across the known regions. Any questions?"

Ash looked happily at his Pokedex and scrolled through it, noticing that it had his birthday and info about him inside it. "So, with this can I look up other trainers?" Ash asked.

The professor nodded. "As long as the other trainer has a Pokedex, which nearly anyone in a region should, you can synch Pokedex's and download information about each other. The synch will take place automatically when you enter within 100 feet of someone else. However, keep in mind that when you get their data, they'll recieve yours."

"That's great greamps, but what now?" Gary asked, feeling impatient. The old man only smiled again.

"Well, now you two select your first pokemon." He told them. "Behind me are four pokeballs containing four very different pokemon." He indicated the four red and white balls on the machine behind him. "These four pokemon are newly born from eggs and are perfect companions for a starting trainer. Although these pokemon have battled with each other for fun, they still require a lot of training."

Oak grabbed the first pokeball and from it exploded a small orange lizard with fire coming from its tail. "This is Charmander. He's a fire-type and sure to come in handy in tough situations."

A second pokeball then released a tiny turtle-like pokemon. "This is Squirtle. He's probably the youngest of all four, but he's a very affectionate pokemon. Squirtle is a water-type."

The third ball snapped open. "This is Bulbasaur. This pokemon is more the loner type but is brave and loyal. Bulbasaur here is a grass-type."

Finally, the last pokeball snapped open. The last pokemon was a small yellow mouse with a touch a black in various areas on its body. "This is Pichu. Pichu is an electric-type. While Pichu is not a native to Kanto, this pokemon was bred from its evolved form which is. Pichu does however have a bit of trouble using its electric moves though, so keep that in mind."

Pichu looked up curiously at the two new trainers in front of it. It looked at the brown haired boy and shrugged. However, when Pichu turned to Ash, it leaped forward at him. The small mouse latched onto Ash's hat as it played with the bill.

"He's pretty playful." Ash laughed as Pichu wiggled around. "That's does it then. I choose Pichu!"

"Pichu!" Pichu squeeled happily as it struck a victory pose.

"Well, I guess that leaves the other three for me." Gary said. "I'll take Squirtle. I always did want a water-type."

Chamander and Bulbasaur were quickly recalled. "Here are their pokeballs." Oak handed the balls to the respective trainer. Gary pointed his at Squirtle and the tiny turle disappeared in a beam of red energy. Ash attempted to do the same but Pichu simply slapped the ball with its tail first.

Ash was confused as the small pokemon looked at the ball in disgust. "You don't like the pokeball?" Ash asked. The mouse shook its head fiercely.

"My guess is because Pichu is so playful, it doesn't like being confined." Oak thought out loud.

"Well, then no pokeball for you little buddy." Ash told the mouse happily. Pichu cheered.

"Well boys," Oak said as he looked at the time. "How about you two head out in the morning since it's getting late?"

"Sure thing gramps." Gary nodded. Ash also agreed.

Ash turned towards his house in the distance, Pichu still on his head, as Gary spoke up. "Hey Ash, what do you say you and I travel together for a while? We could help each other get use to it. Plus I think travelling together would be more fun then travelling alone, don't you?"

"Sure Gary!" Ash told the other trainer. "Sounds good."

"Alright, meet you back here at dawn?" Gary asked. Ash agreed.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" Ash called as entered his house. Pichu looked around from its perch at its surroundings as a young woman came around the corner wearing an apron.

"Ash!" She called as she neared the trainer. "Professor Oak told me that you were leaving tomorrow with Gary. This'll at least give me time to pack you some stuff." She then noticed the small mouse on Ash's head. "Is this your pokemon?" Ash smiled as his mother picked Pichu up. Pichu just eyed her curiously. "He's so cute!"

Ash left her holding his new pokemon as he climbed the stairs and set about packing supplies into his bag. He grabbed clothes and some camping gear. Ash left some room for some food as he zipped his bag.

Pichu walked slowly into the room and looked around at all the pokemon propeganda.

"Tomorrow we start our journey." Ash said happily as he picked up the small mouse. "You and I are gonna be a great team, right little guy?"

"Pichu!" Pichu cheered.

_I can do this! _Ash thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ash was up bright and early as he went to the kitchen and grabbed essential food for the trip. Pichu quickly joined Ash as he finished up. The small mouse climbed Ash and ended on his head.

"Alright, let's go meet up with Gary!" Ash cheered as he walked out the door, careful to close it behind him.

Ash arrived at the lab to see Gary already waiting for him. Gary smirked as Ash neared.

"Thought you'd never get here Ash." Gary said with a grin. "You all packed?"

"Yep." Ash replied. "We're ready to go."

"Then let's get a move on." Gary stated as the two began to walk.

"Wait!"

Both trainers turned to see Professor Oak's white coated assistant. "The professor asked me to give you guys these." The assistant handed them both a belt and a small cluster of minimized pokeballs. "That belt will hold your pokeballs as you carry them so you don't drop them." he stated.

Ash and Gary quickly put them on and noticed what he meant as each one had six tiny slots for pokeballs to latch onto.

"Thanks!" They said together as they walked away.

"Good luck!"

Ash and Gary quickly left Pallet Town and started on the path leading towards the next city, their journey only just beginning.

* * *

The pair walked through the the grass covering the landscape around route one as they talked.

"I can't wait to use Pichu to catch my first pokemon." Ash said.

"I bet Squirtle would be a better battler than Pichu." Gary smirked. "What type of pokemon do you want to catch first?"

Ash thought for a moment as he stepped over a log in the grass. "I dunno. Any pokemon would be great."

"I want a flying-type first." Gary announced. "That would be really useful in battle." Ash agreed.

Just then the two eyed a small purple mouse dashing across the landscape.

"No." Gary said. "That pokemon is too far away at this point. Besides, I have a better idea." Ash just stared as Gary walked a good distance away. "How about a battle?"

Ash's confusion turned into a grin. "Let me look up Pichu's abilities first!" Ash pulled out his Pokedex and focused on the pokemon on his head.

A metallic voice rang out. "Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. This pokemon has trouble controlling its electric moves after birth as its electric sacs are underdeveloped." The pokedex then showed Pichu's current attacks, showing that it only had two attacks.

"Ok, you ready buddy? Know how to battle at all?" Ash asked the mouse on his head.

"Pichu!" Pichu cheered as it leaped off of Ash's head.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Pichu walked on its hind legs and stared as Gary tossed his pokeball into the air as it exploded in light, releasing Squirtle.

"Let's go!" Gary called. "Squirtle use Bubble attack!"

"Pichu, get around it and use a Thundershock attack!"

Squirtle shot a wave of transparent bubbles only to be avoided by Pichu as the mouse ran around them. Pichu then used a small electric blast that shot from its body and struck Squirtle. Pichu, obviously took slight damage at its uncontrolled power however.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" Gary commanded.

Squirtle opened its mouth and unleashed a blast of water like it was shot from a firehose. The water slammed into Pichu and sent it flying into the air from the force.

"Pichu!" Ash called in concern.

However the battle was interrupted as Squirtle was dive bombed by two birds. The two birds collided with Squirtle, knocking the turtle back. Squirtle looked at them in confusion. Pichu stood up and looked at them as well.

While both birds were rather small, one had a spiky haired appearence in the feathers on its head.

Ash and Gary each held out their Pokedex to scan the birds that were now fighting in mid-air over a berry.

Ash's Pokedex rang out. "Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey is a common sight in both grass and forests. Pidgey doe not like to fight, but when confronted can be a fierce opponent."

Gary's Pokedex rang next. "Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Spearow is very territorial and will quickly defend its home as well as its food."

"Gary, I think we should work together to stop those two." Ash called, pointing at the two birds.

"Sounds good Ash." Gary agreed. "Squirtle use Water Gun!"

"Pichu use Thundershock!" Ash called as well.

Squirtle blasted more water, this time soaking both birds as they looked around for the assailant. They saw Squirtle and dived again. Pichu was quick however. Pichu dashed in front of Squirtle and with all its might, Pichu shot a current of electricity at the two oncoming birds. Pichu felt some recoil and fell on its butt in exhaustion as the two birds collapsed on the ground.

Ash selected one of the empty pokeballs he was given and tossed it at Pidgey just as Gary did the same to Spearow. Both pokeballs turned the birds into red energy as they snapped shut. The two balls shook fiercely before finally giving a small click and laying still.

Ash and Gary each grabbed their respective balls.

"YES!" They cheered together as they gave a high five.

Gary then rummaged in his bag and pulled out a potion and used it on Pichu and Squirtle. The two felt instantly better.

"You have anymore of that?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Stocked a bunch before we left in case we needed it." Gary explained.

"Well, according to the map my mom gave me," Ash started. "There's a pokemon center which heals pokemon for free not far from here. I say we heal these new guys there."

"Sounds good." Gary agreed as he recalled Squirtle.

Pichu leaped onto Ash's head and the two trainers were off.

* * *

"Welcome to our pokemon center." A beautiful pink haired nurse greeted as Ash and Gary entered. "How may I help you?"

"Could we please get our pokemon healed ma'am?" Ash asked.

The nurse smiled. "Please, call me Nurse Joy. And I'd be delighted to help your pokemon out. Please place your pokemon on the tray and they'll be all fixed up in no time."

Ash and Gary selected their new pokemons' pokeballs and set them on the tray. The nurse took them and went into the back. She then came back and started to talk.

"So, are you two new trainers?" She asked. They nodded. "When did you start your journey?"

"We left this morning." Gary announced.

"Really?" She asked curiously. "Wow, you two sure did get a good start. What having caught your first pokemon and all."

"Yeah, it was a team effort." Ash smiled.

"Pichu!" Pichu cheered.

"Ah!" She said. "Now, Pichu is a fairly rare pokemon here in Kanto. Is he your starter?"

"Yep." Ash said proudly. "The little guy and I just hit it off in the beginning and I chose him." Ash smiled. "Without this little guy, we wouldn't have made that capture."

"My Squirtle helped too." Gary stated happily.

"Well, you two seem to have a good grasp on the whole trainer thing, so is there anything you want to know?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well, How are our pokemon?" Ash asked, worried they might be in bad shape.

"Your pokemon are fine, just tired." She said with a smile. "They'll be all rested up in a few moments."

"I have a question. What is the Pokemon League Challenge?" Gary asked, pointing at a poster on the wall.

"Ah, the Pokemon League challenge is a challenge set to all trainers." The nurse told them. "A trainer travels the Kanto region and challenges eight pokemon gyms for a badge. A trainer earns a badge by defeating the leader of the gym in a pokemon battle. Any trainer who earns eight badges qualifies to enter the Indigo League here in Kanto. The Indigo League is basically a huge tournament to decide the best trainer in Kanto for that year. And, lucky for you two, this years circuit just began, so you still have plenty of time to challenge and win eight badges."

"The best in Kanto huh..?" Ash said quietly as he and Pichu stared at the poster. "We're in! Right Pichu?"

"Pichu!"

"Me too!" Gary said. "I'd love to show you up Ash. Hahaha."

At that, the two were interrupted as a pink pokemon handed them each their newly revived pokemon. "Thanks!"

"Go Pidgey!" Ash called as he released his new pokemon onto the counter.

"Go Spearow!" Gary said as he did the same.

Both birds appeared on the counter looking happy, apparently not caring that they had been caught.

"Welcome to the family Pidgey." Ash said with a smile as he softly stroked the bird.

"Pichu!" Pichu said happily as it hugged the bird.

"You too Spearow." Gary said.

"Together, we're gonna take on the Indigo League curcuit and win, right guys?" Ash said happily.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey cooed.

"Pichu!" Pichu cheered.

"So..." Gary started. "Where's the nearest gym?"

"That would be Viridian City, but honestly, I would recommend Pewter City first." Nurse Joy said. "Although be careful, the gym leader there is strong with his rock-type pokemon."

"We can handle it." Ash said with confidence.

"Although, you and I should probably battle a few times." Gary suggested. "So that we can get some experience and get to know how to work with our pokemon."

"Good idea Gary." Ash replied as he and Gary recalled their birds, minimized their pokeballs, and placed them on their belts.

"Well I wish you both the best of luck." Nurse Joy told them as they walked out.

As they walked out Pichu once again latched onto Ash's head.

"Well, next stop Viridian City." Gary announced. "And the Pewter Gym soon after!"

Ash and Gary continued to walk as they felt the weight of their new journey finally setting in. Each of them wielding new pokemon and each of them aiming for the Indigo League.

* * *

**Well Guys, that's the first chapter.  
A few things to note, I do intend to have similar things to the anime happen throughout this series such as friends and pokemon captures, with a lot of different ones.  
Also, I have no idea how well this will turn out because I've never done an adventure fic. We'll see how this all works out.  
This is my second story and I want it to do well, so if you think it's crap, let me know. Prepare for things to happen off screen however, as the every little detail would be excruciatingly long.  
Anyways, please R&R. Don't leave me hanging, next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is, chapter 2 of my new story. For those of you waiting on Return of the Best, it's slow going, but coming along. As it stands, this story is going pretty well I think. I'm trying to take it fairly slow, although there will be time jumps. So the Pewter Gym should be here in a couple chapters.**

**Note: This chapter has been completed for over a month but I have been unable to post this chapter due to issues uploading to the site. I am also having this issue with RotB and it's getting on my nerves. I have no idea if I'll be able to upload the next chapter of this or RotB anytime soon, but please emain patient. Thank you!**

**I'm hoping you guys like this story. Anyways, Here we go!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ash and Gary had been travelling for about a week. The two had held a few battles to strengthen their respective pokemon. Currently, the two were holding their fifth battle, both having won two previous matches.

The rules were simple. Pidgey and Spearow were to square off with no intrusions from the other pokemon. A simple one on one matchup.

"Pidgey use Wing Attack!" Ash called, taking the initiative.

"Spearow dodge it and use Peck!" Gary countered smoothly.

Pidgey dove at Spearow, its wings stretched out wide as it aimed to strike the opposing flying-type. Spearow however spun sideways and avoided Pidgey before doubling back and coming up right behind the other bird. Spearow quickly pecked at Pidgey, striking it in the back and causing Pidgey to cry out in pain.

"Spearow, go in for a Fury Attack!" Gary commanded with authority.

"Pidgey dive out of the way and use and kick up a Gust attack." Ash instructed, getting the hang of battling.

Spearow went in to strike Pidgey again, but just as Spearow was in range, Pidgey dove down and cicled around until it was above Spearow. Pidgey stopped in mid-air and flapped its wings hard, kicking up a small tornado that hit Spearow head-on. Spearow plummeted to the ground, only to regain balace and fly before hitting the ground.

"Pidgey give em a Wing Attack!" Ash called.

"Spearow defend yourself with Fury Attack!" Gary countered.

Pidgey once again stretched its wings as it flew towards Spearow. Spearow didn't hazard a dodge however as it just flew towards Pidgey. Pidgey's wings collided with Spearow's beak and the two both took damage. Both birds plummeted at the ground and crashed. The dust cleared to reveal them both defeated.

"Well," Ash said as he recalled Pidgey to its pokeball. "I guess that's a draw. Hahaha."

"Yep." Gary said simply as Spearow returned.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted as it jumped off of Ash and struck a battle pose.

"Pichu, we gotta get moving little buddy." Ash said sadly. "I promise, you'll be in the next battle, but we gotta cover some distance today."

Instead of being sad, Pichu just leaped back onto Ash and happily sat there like he was riding Ash as if he were a horse.

Ash smiled as he and Gary began to walk.

_Wow _Ash Thought _It's already been a week since we left. Pichu's looking stronger and Pidgey is too. _Ash looked at the happy little mouse hanging on his head and smiled. _I Wonder if tey'll be enough to battle the Pewter Gym._

Ash continued to walk along side Gary until the road turned to concrete and they heard people bustling. They had reached Viridian City.

* * *

"Wow..." Ash said as he looked around while walking. "This city sure has grown a lot since I was here a few years ago.."

"Pichu..." Pichu said in agreement, nodding its head as it stared around curiously at the busy people walking by Ash and Gary.

"Yeah, but at least in Pallet Town it's not so crowded." Gary commented as he pushed by a small group.

"Very true." Ash replied.

The two located the Pokemon Center a short while after that.

"Hey, Gary," Ash asked as he and Gary entered the citys' Pokemon Center. "Do you have any idea what types of pokemon the Pewter Gym uses?"

"I've actually been thinking about that." Gary answered as he handed Nurse Joy his two pokeballs, Ash following suit with his only one. "I honestly don't know, but I bet if we spend some time talking to people around this city, we can at least find out something."

"Alright, I like that idea." Ash agreed. "I think we should eat first though.." he finished with a growl of his stomach.

"Pichu!" Pichu smiled and cheered as it jumped up and down on Ash's head.

"Isn't that adorable!" a random passing girl squeeled as Pichu just flashed her the peace sign.

Ash grabbed Pichu off his head and looked it in the eyes.

"Pichu, must you show off?" Ash asked jokingly. "Seriously, who wears the pants in this relationship?" he finished with a grin.

Pichu, however, grinned back. "PICHU!" Pichu called as it shocked Ash in response.

"I think Pichu just declared his dominance over you Ash." Gary laughed.

"Very funny." Ash laughed as he set the mouse down. Pichu, however, just climbed Mt. Ash and settled on the top of his head once again. Ash's stomach growled again, this time, Pichu's stomach also growled.

"If you're hungry," Nurse Joy said, hearing Pichu and Ash's stomach. "The Pokemon Center offers a free buffet to trainers." she looked at the tiny mouse "And their pokemon of course." She finished with a smile.

"Pichu!" the tiny mouse cheered as it directed Ash's head in the direction of the smell of food.

"I take it that means we should eat." Gary laughed as Ash and him walked into the cafeteria, Pichu controlling his mighty hat-wearing steed.

Ash stood in line and started to select foods, mostly the ones that Pichu pointed to with its tiny paws. By the end of the line, Ash had two massive plates: One for him, and one for Pichu.

"Wow Ash." Gary said as he took the seat opposite Ash. "Looks like someone's hungry."

"Yeah" Ash said between mouthfuls of food. "And he shoots electricity when you touch the ketchup..." Ash complained.

Pichu wasn't paying attention, he was busy dowsing every morsel of food with ketchup before diving into the plate. This effectively splattered ketchup everywhere as Pichu disappeared beneath its mighty food share.

"Someone takes after his trainer." Gary commented as Ash wolfed down his food.

Ash finished eating and looked up to see Pichu laying on an empty plate, his body streaked with ketchup and his belly twice the size of his head.

"Pichu." Ash sighed. "You know you're gonna have to work all that food off right?"

"Pichu." Pichu responded as it took a sip of ketchup. Ash and Gary laughed. Ash grabbed the mouse and took him into the bathroom.

Ash set Pichu in the sink and began rinsing the ketchup out of its fur. Pichu got a devilish grin as it noticed the stalls and their contents behind Ash.

Pichu leaped out of the sink before Ash could react. Pichu darted into a stall, Ash followed close behind.

"Pichu?" Ash asked as he looked into the stall. He saw his mischievious friend. Just as Ash neared the mouse, Pichu ducked under him and Ash stepped into the toilet with his right foot.

"EWWWW!" Ash screamed as Pichu sat back in the sink. Ash stepped out of the toilet, right foot dripping with toilet water.

"Pichu, what was the point of that?" Ash asked as he neared the mouse. Pichu grinned and pointed to a small cluster of people that had entered when Ash screamed. They all had looks of horror, having seen where Ash's foot had just been. Pichu smiled.

"Great..." Ash sighed. "Now you're the worlds cutest actor..." Ash finished washing the mouse, picked him up, and walked back to his table.

"Why are you so wet?" Gary asked.

"Pichu thought he'd have a little fun." Ash replied. Pichu just sat on the table grinning.

Gary finished eating and the pair went back to the front desk.

"Hey, are my pokemon ready yet?" Gary asked.

"Why yes, they are." Nurse Joy replied with a smile. "And your pokemon too Mr Ketchum. Chansey, please bring out their pokemon."

A large egg shaped pokemon brought out a tray with three pokeballs and handed each to its respective trainer.

"Thanks!" The pair said together.

"You're very welcome." She replied with a smile. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually, yeah there is." Gary responded. "Do you know anything about the gym in Pewter City?"

"Ah!" Nurse Joy said with a smile. "So you two are going to challenge the gym in Pewter City huh?"

Ash nodded.

"Well, to be honest," the nurse said looking at Ash. "You might struggle a bit. You see, the Pewter gym is a rock-type gym. Which means your Pichu may struggle a bit." she then addressed them both. "That combined with the fact that the gym leader is a fairly good pokemon breeder means that you may want to rethink your choice."

After their brief talk, Ash and Gary left the pokemon center.

* * *

Ash just stared as he walked. _The only pokemon I own are Pichu and Pidgey _Ash thought in worry _Pichu will barely affect a rock-type and Pidgey wouldn't last long with such a disadvantage.. _

Gary smirked. _Rock-type eh? Spearow may not have much chance in this gym, but Squirtle, with a little training, could take them out easily!_ Gary happily thought.

"Pichu?" The tiny mouse questioned Ash as he walked the Viridian streets in silence with Gary.

"Don't worry about it Pichu." Ash comforted the mouse as he patted its head. Pichu cooed softly at its trainers touch before perking up suddenly. Ash stopped.

"What is it little buddy?"

"Pichu!" Pichu cried out as it leapped off of Ash's head and into the crowd.

"Pichu!" Ash called as he darted between people after the mouse.

"Ash! Wait!" Gary called as he got caught in the movement of the crowd while Ash vanished.

Pichu darted between people and objects as it dashed through Viridian City.

"Pichu!" Ash called again as the tiny mouse got further and further away.

Finally, after running a while, Ash lost sight of his little pokemon.

"Go Pidgey!" Ash called as he sent out his flying-type. "Pidgey, scout the city and see if you can locate Pichu!" With its orders, Pidgey flew away in the direction the mouse was last seen.

Ash continued to walk in that direction, trying to catch his breath from all the running. Finally, he sat on a crate in an alley and waited.

* * *

"Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi." Pichu panted as it continued to run, finally, Pichu reached its destination.

Over in the back of an alley was a small orange lizard that was being hit again and again by a white cat on two legs.

"Look bub." The cat spoke, surprising Pichu as it slowly neared. "If you aint gonna join me and my boss, den I tink you and me got a problem." The cat opened its claws as it lunged at the lizard.

"PICHU!" Pichu called as it released an electric blast onto the cat.

As the cat stumbled back and fell on its rear, Pichu darted in front of the lizard and faced the cat again, this time in a protective pose. "Pi Pichu!"

"Leave em alone eh?" The cat asked. "And what, the mouse is gonna beat up the big bad Meowth? Hahaha. Don't make me laugh squirt."

Meowth opened its claws again in a threatening manner. "Now, why don't you both just come wit me?"

As this all transpired, a small bird saw the exchange before flying off in the direction of its trainer.

* * *

Pidgey finally located Ash and swooped down to him.

"Pidgey!" Ash said as his flying-type neared. "Did you find Pichu!"

"Pidgey!" The bird called as it turned and soared in another direction, Ash followed right behind.

Pidgey led Ash further and further until they finall reached their destination.

As they got there, what Ash saw infuriated him.

On the ground in the back of the alley lay an orange lizard with a flame on its tail. The pokemon looked severely damaged. In front of the lizard stood an injured small electric mouse, barely standing as it shot another electric attack at a white cat that looked charred in several places and very angry.

"Hey, kiddo, it was your idea to do this the hard way." The cat said. "All you had to do was join team rocket."

Ash grabbed his pokedex and quickly scanned the cat. "_Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. This fiesty feline is naturally curious and very smart."_

"Huh?" Meowth turned around and saw Ash. "Scram kid! Unless you want some trouble."

"Pidgey use Gust." Ash commanded.

Pidgey flapped its wings and kicked up a small twister that enveloped Meowth.

"Now Wing Attack!"

Pidgey dove into the twister and slammed its wings into the cat, sending the cat soaring away.

"I won't forget this you little TWERP!" the cat yelled as it flew away.

Ash ran over to Pichu and the lizard. "You two need medical attention. Let's get you out of here. Pidgey come over here."

Pidgey landed next to Ash. Ash set Pichu on Pidgey's back. "I can't carry them both. Can you take Pichu?"

"Pidgey." Pidgey nodded as it carefully took off.

"Stay close!" Ash called after it. "We're going to the pokemon center."

* * *

Ash bursted through the center doors carrying the injured lizard as Pidgey flew in right after.

"I need some help!" Ash called.

"What happened?" Nurse Joy asked as she set each pokemon on a bed.

"They were attacked." Ash responded out of breath. "Are they gonna be ok?"

"I'll take them in back and find out. Wait here."

Nurse Joy and Chansey disappeared.

Ash sat down as Pidgey waddled over to him, not wanting to fly inside.

"Thanks for your help pal." Ash said as he stroked Pidgey's head. Ash sat there stroking its head for several hours as he waited.

* * *

After around two hours, Gary showed up in the center.

"Ash!" Gary called as he met up with the other trainer. "What happened?"

"A Meowth injured Pichu and another pokemon." Ash replied. "I'm waiting to hear any news."

Gary took the seat next to the next to Ash considering the one next to him contained a sleeping Pidgey.

"Why is Pidgey out of its pokeball?"

"Pidgey was a big help today and I figured that it would want to know what happens too." Ash replied. Gary nodded.

The two waited there for a little while longer.

Nurse Joy finally re-entered the lobby with the waiting trainers.

"Ash?" Ash stood. "Your Pichu and Charmander will be just fine. All they need is a little rest."

"Whew." Ash sighed in relief. "That's great! Thank you."

"You're very welcome." The nurse smiled. "Although I do request the two stay in my care over night," Ash agreed. "You can stay in one of the center's guest rooms since your pokemon is in our care." She then departed as Ash and Gary were given a room number by Chansey.

* * *

Ash and Gary walked up to the room they were assigned.

Two beds occupied the room with a single window. A door off to the right of the bed nearest the window led to a bathroom.

Ash set his bag down on the bed near the window as Gary did the same with the other bed.

Ash hadn't realized how exhausted he was from today until he sat on the bed and immediately passed out. One though was on his mind as he drifted to sleep. _Pichu... Please be alright.._

* * *

The next morning, Ash woke to find a small yellow mouse happily plopped on his stomach and smiling down at him.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried happily as it hugged his face.

"Pichu!" Ash said happily as he hugged his mouse back. "I'm so happy you're ok!"

After their brief exchange, Ash looked around the room and saw a happy looking orange lizard. Ash grabbed his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"_Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. This pokemon has a constant flame sprouting from its tail that never goes out." _The pokedex finished.

"How are you feeling Charmander?" Ash asked in concern.

"Char!" The lizard said energetically, though still clearly a little warry of Ash.

"Good." Ash said, he tried to stroke the lizard but Charmander just stepped away. Ash stayed where he was. "Charmander, I promise I won't hurt you." As a sign of the truth in Ash's words, Pichu leaped onto his head. "See? Pichu is your friend right? And I'm Pichu's friend. I wouldn't hurt you anymore than I would Pichu."

Charmander stood hesitantly a little longer before bursting into tears and running into Ash's arms. Pichu hopped down and joined the hug. After a bit, they seperated.

Ash smiled, noticing Gary wasn't in the room. Ash left the room, the two pokemon in tow.

As Ash reached the front desk, he noticed Gary retrieving his pokemon. Ash joined him.

"Thanks for your help." Gary finished his conversation as Ash walked up. "Oh hey Ash."

"Hey Gary." Ash replied. "We ready to leave any time soon?"

"Yeah, we can leave whenever." Gary replied.

"Great!" Ash turned to the small lizard still waiting behind him. "Ok Charmander, well I guess this is goodbye. Nurse Joy will take good care of you." Ash finished with a smile as he turned. "Bye!"

"Pichu!" Pichu cried as it waved frantically from Ash's head.

Ash and Gary then left the center, headed towards the edge of Viridian.

* * *

Ash and Gary were nearly out of town when Ash was suddenly set on fire.

"YEOWTCH!" Ash turned to see a grinning Charmander. "What was that for?"

Nurse Joy then joined the group. "Oh Ash, you're still too young to see I guess. Charmander wants to go with you."

"Pichu!" Pichu cheered as it leaped from Ash to the ground and went over to Charmander.

"You really wanna come?" Ash asked, shocked.

Charmander grinned and motioned for Ash to bring it on.

"I think it wants a battle." Gary guessed at the gesture.

Ash got a happy grin as well. "Pichu, what do you say you help me add Charmander to the family?"

"Pichu!" Pichu cheered happily as it bounded to Ash's side.

"This should be good." Gary said as he watched.

"Alright, Pichu use Thundershock!" Ash called.

Pichu responded quickly and released electricity to shock Chamander, however Charmander seemed to be just fine.

Charmander opened its mouth and released a torrent of searing flames.

"Pichu dodge!" Pichu ducked under the attack. "Pichu use Light Screen!"

Pichu focused and a clear one panelled barrier formed in front of it. "It may not fully block special attacks, but it'll weaken them!" Ash said confidently.

Charmander then ran through the barrier, seeing as it only blocks special attacks. Charmander raised a claw and scratched Pichu across the chest.

"Pichu!" Ash called. "Another Thundershock!"

Pichu was quickly losing stamina but managed another electric blast, this time at a close ranged Charmander who took the full blunt of the attack.

Charmander attempted to move but could barely manage it as static coursed through its weakened body.

Ash turned his hat backwards and tossed a pokeball at Charmander. The ball snapped open and absorbed Charmander before snapping shut. The pokeball lay on the ground shaking and beeping for several minutes before clicking and finally stopping.

"YES!" Ash called as Pichu leaped up to his head. "We caught a Charmander!"

"Pichu!" Pichu flashed the peace sign.

"Congrats man." Gary said.

"Good battle." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Well, thanks for everything once again Nurse Joy." Ash said with the biggest smile.

"No problem." Nurse Joy responded. "The only thanks I require is you taking good care of that Charmander."

"I promise I will." Ash said as he looked at his newest filled pokeball.

"We'll be seeing you." Gary said as he and Ash waved before turning to leave.

Gary was focused on the destination while Ash was focused on his pokemon and the next battle ahead.

* * *

**Well guys, that ends the second chapter. Little note: I know that's not how Ash caught Charmander in the series, but to be honest, probably no pokemon will be caught in this the same way. Besides, I always wanted Ash to have Charmander more early on.**

**This leaves Gary with 2 pokemon and Ash with 3. **

**If you don't like how things are going, I'm sorry, but I control the fate of this story.**

**So what'd you think?**

**I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon.**

**Review! **


End file.
